


Dinner Table

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya makes dinner- Ren is feeling unwell, and Ranmaru is acting strange, and Tokiya has to figure out what's going on.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 15





	Dinner Table

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sort of just a drabble idea, meant to be something fun

“Ren’s not feelin’ great. He wanted me ‘t let you know that he’s not gonna be comin' to dinner.”

Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow a bit, a frown beginning to form. He’s a bit confused- because Ren had seemed alright, and normally Ren would have just let Tokiya know himself, but there was a bit of concern there, too. 

“Maybe I should check on him. See if I can bring him up anything.” 

“Y'can check on 'im after dinner. He was fallin’ asleep when I left 'im. He’ll be fine. Think he’s just a ‘lil tired.”

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Tokiya accuses. 

“Nothin’s wrong, Toki.” Ranmaru reassures. “Your concern's sweet, but it’s not needed. Ren’ll tell ya himself that he’s fine when he gets up.”

Tokiya’s eyes narrow, but he finally drops the subject. The food had already been set on the table, but Tokiya waits for Ranmaru to serve himself first. Tokiya blinks, seeing Ranmaru reach forward, because he thinks he can see Ranmaru’s hand tremble. When Ranmaru actually serves himself, there’s almost a small wince.

“Ran?” Tokiya’s voice is careful. “Is there something going around that I’m unaware of?”

“Huh?” Ranmaru tilts his head, and it’s that action, mixed with his unusual doe-eyed look, that finally does Tokiya in, and Tokiya finds his gaze softening despite his suspicion. Ranmaru was playing stupid, but Tokiya was playing into it. “I don’t think so.”

Tokiya almost misses Ranmaru’s harsh swallowing. 

Ranmaru tries to focus on his plate, but when he’s silent for too long, he’d get another reminding nip on the inside of his thigh, from Ren, who was kneeling underneath the table. 

Neither of them were trying to worry Tokiya- but Ranmaru was trying to prove a point. Earlier that morning, Ren and Ranmaru had gotten into a discussion about actors, and they were both quick to admit that they thought that Tokiya would be the hardest to break in a professional setting. 

And then it left professionalism, and they had a debate about which one of them would break fastest, and Ranmaru was adamant that it wasn’t him. It was Ren’s idea, both to make it sexual and to try to break Ranmaru in front of Tokiya. 

Ranmaru’s goal was to get through dinner, acting normal. Ren’s was to get Tokiya to figure out exactly what Ren was doing.

Ren pulls away entirely for a moment, and Ranmaru tenses, just a bit, getting another questioning look from Tokiya. 

“How’d work go?” Ranmaru grunts, glancing away from his food to look at Tokiya. 

“It was fine.” Tokiya’s answer is slow, and he’s watching Ranmaru’s face. 

Ren had Ranmaru’s lounge pants pulled down to his mid-thigh, and as per their agreement he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Ranmaru was sure he already had some forming marks on the inside of his thighs. Ranmaru has to duck his head to focus on the food when Ren leans forward, his mouth wrapping around Ranmaru’s dick, completely and immediately, after not having even brushed it once. 

“Alright, what’s going on, Ran?” Tokiya’s voice is stern. 

“Fuck, that wasn’t fair.” Ranmaru’s jaw tightens and his eyes close, but Ren hollows his cheeks and bobs his head, and it takes everything in Ranmaru to not buck his hips. 

“Ran?” Tokiya is conflicted- concerned, worried and suspicious. Ranmaru’s face is red, for a few reasons, and finally Tokiya lifts up the table cloth, looking under the table. Ren pulls back from Ranmaru, winking at Tokiya. Tokiya stares, his face blank, and he’d sit up, resting his elbow on the table and rubbing his eyes with one hand. “You two are incorrigible. I think I need a drink.”

Ranmaru feels Ren pull away completely, but Tokiya feels Ren press against his own legs, and Tokiya lifts up the table cloth to look at Ren, raising an eyebrow. There was no doubt that Ren did look good. Better than good. His face was bright, from the excitement of doing the act in secret and the pride from breaking Ranmaru. Ren nuzzles against Tokiya’s leg. “I’m sorry, baby.” Ren purrs. “Can I make it up to you?”

“Aren’t y’gonna finish what you started?” Ranmaru groans, leaning back in his chair. 

“I think both of you should eat your dinner before it gets cold and fool around after.” Tokiya shakes his head, clinging onto the attempt to be a responsible adult, but Ren’s hand moves up Tokiya’s thigh, brushing his fingers over the tent in Tokiya’s pants. 

“I think I want my dessert first.” Ren murmurs, moving to press his lips against Tokiya’s pants, over his crotch, and Tokiya shudders. 

“You’re not making this easy. I’m supposed to be scolding you.” Ren’s hands have lifted, hooking under the waistband of Tokiya’s sweatpants. Tokiya wasn’t angry. Maybe a little bit exasperated, at the two men in front of him. Tokiya watches Ranmaru with a wary look when he stands, moving behind Tokiya, his arms looping around Tokiya’s shoulders, not-so-subtly holding him down for Ren. Ren lowers Tokiya’s pants, just slightly, not yet bringing down his underwear, and Tokiya sighs, but his face is red. “You two are going to be the death of me.”

Ranmaru chuckles, ducking his head to kiss Tokiya’s neck. Ranmaru’s pants had been pulled up, but they were still low- not leaving too much to the imagination, and when Tokiya looks down he sees Ren, looking up at Tokiya with lidded eyes and Tokiya doesn’t have enough self-control to keep his body from responding. Ren’s fingers brush over the front of Tokiya’s underwear and it’s obvious just how hard Tokiya is- though Ren’s touch was to prove a point. It was very obvious how hard he was just by looking. 

“Did you like watching us, baby?” Ren grins. 

Tokiya hums- Ren is getting to him. He’s gotten to him, really. But Tokiya keeps his attitude about him, because he can tell that Ren’s enjoying their game. He had already broken Ranmaru. Tokiya was his next goal. Tokiya wasn’t going to make it easy. “What I really liked was eating dinner.” Ranmaru hasn’t let up on Tokiya’s neck, though he has moved higher, and Tokiya now feels Ranmaru’s breath against his ear and he uses everything in him to keep from shivering. Tokiya’s hand slides into Ren’s hair, cradling the side of his head. He isn’t shutting this down- and to keep Ren and Ranmaru from thinking he is, he furthers the scenario without stepping down from the place of power he knows he has right now. “And this pesky little issue is getting in the way of that.” Tokiya’s hips move, just a bit, grinding into Ren’s touch. “But consider _you_ are the cause of it- I expect you to do something about it.”

Ren’s grin is brighter- it had brightened as soon as Tokiya made it clear that he was playing along. “Oh, I assure you _sir_ that I will take full responsibility.” 

Before Tokiya can even decide on his reaction to being called “sir” (it was somewhere in between an eye-roll and grinding himself into Ren’s hand again), Ren has Tokiya’s underwear down. And then Ranmaru’s hand finds Tokiya’s hip and begins trailing up Tokiya’s chest, pulling his shirt up as he goes. 

“Oh, fuck-” Tokiya groans, his head falling back into Ranmaru’s shoulder when Ren immediately takes the head of Tokiya’s cock into his mouth. 

Ranmaru gives a deep, low laugh, his thumb smoothing over Tokiya’s nipple. “Breakin’ already, huh?”

“You’re both playing dirty.” It’s almost a hiss, because Ren has lowered himself further, taking in most of Tokiya’s dick, his hands pressing to Tokiya’s hips because Tokiya was starting to arch out of his chair. If Ranmaru weren’t behind him, he may have fallen- because he’s not even sure he’s fully on the chair at this point. 

Tokiya gives a gentle tug on Ren’s hair, and it gets a moan out of Ren. Ranmaru pinches Tokiya’s nipple in between his index finger and thumb, and Tokiya can’t help but squirm. 

“No need ‘t hold back.” Ranmaru smirks. “He already got ya, anyways.” 

Tokiya lets out a noise, it’s almost a groan but it’s definitely at least part way to a moan. When Ren hollows his cheeks, Tokiya’s grip tightens again in his hair. 

Ren’s blowjob gets more concentrated, and Ranmaru’s hand has moved to the other side of Tokiya’s chest. And just as Tokiya feels himself getting close- Ren pulls back. 

Tokiya lets out a long, almost frustrated groan, and Ren flashes him a grin from under the table. It’s almost a bit wild, and his hair is mussed up from Tokiya’s hand and his mouth is red and his face is flushed, his chests moving as he tries to catch his breath, and Tokiya’s hips roll against his will just looking at Ren’s face and Ren only looks more smug when he sees it. 

“I think this is something best finished in the bedroom.” Ren hums, feigning innocence. 

“Unless ya wanna finish dinner first.”

“And since when did this turn into bullying _me_?” Tokiya huffs. “You’re the ones who have drug me into this.” Tokiya gets puffy for just a second, especially when Ranmaru’s hand draws back, sliding across his chest as he does. Ranmaru makes sure that Tokiya’s chair is upright before letting go of Tokiya, and Tokiya stands, fixing his pants. He hears Ren laugh, when Tokiya makes his way away from the table and towards their bedroom. “I _fully_ expect that the two of you are going to make this up to me.” Ranmaru and Ren have just made their way from the table and into the bedroom when Tokiya’s shirt is thrown, landing in the center of Ranmaru’s chest as Tokiya huffs. “And I’m off of dinner duty for the next week.”

Ren’s teasing grin is wolfish.

“I’m sure your dinner was wonderful, Toki- but I’m afraid I’m more in the mood for dessert.”


End file.
